


О врагах и дружбе

by ineedthatglowbirdy



Category: Weapon X vol. 4, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, дружеский флафф
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthatglowbirdy/pseuds/ineedthatglowbirdy





	О врагах и дружбе

Юрико не любит фамильярности, шумные компании, командную работу и Виктора Крида. Потому что Виктор Крид — квинтэссенция всего, что ее раздражает в людях. Слишком громкий, себе на уме, чрезмерно самоуверенный, прет напролом, а когда его зацикливает на чем-то, то переубедить — миссия невыполнима. С ним опасно работать, он непредсказуемый и искусный манипулятор.

А еще он обманул и унизил ее, заставил почувствовать себя глупо. Это было много лет назад. Юрико никогда не выказывала обиды, считая это недостойным, но помнила долго. У нее хорошая память. 

Они знакомы почти три десятка лет и Юрико точно знает, что Криду нельзя доверять. Не то чтобы она собиралась, конечно, нет. Кто он в сущности — психопат, убийца и садист? Немногим лучше нее самой, но тем не менее. Крид — опасен. Своим, чужим. Без разницы. Крид всегда был опасен, Юрико была бы дурой, если б забыла об этом хоть на минуту. 

Юрико молча наблюдает за всей командой в целом и за Кридом в частности, потому что глупо отрицать — он действительно изменился, вопрос — в какую сторону и надолго ли? Она помнила, как он убивал за то, что кто-то простудился, а его раздражал звук сопения, теперь он спокойней, миролюбивей, не убивает людей из-за насморка. Достаточно ли это, чтобы быть героем?   
Юрико усмехается. 

*** 

Крид говорит ей однажды:   
— Нам, плохим ребятам, стоит держаться вместе. 

Юрико поджимает губы:   
— Тебе, Крид, лучше держаться от меня подальше.

*** 

Он, конечно, не слушает. Вьется вокруг, много говорит, много шутит, тычет локтем в бок, будто они старые добрые друзья. Пытается завязать разговор, и, когда Юрико не отвечает, игнорируя в надежде, что он отстанет, отвечает за нее. Юрико потихоньку закипает. 

— Ты в курсе, что говоришь сам с собой, Крид? 

— Джимми, я пытаюсь расшевелить Леди Ди, не видишь, она стесняется! 

Юрико вскидывает руку, едва-едва задевая когтями лицо Крида: у него отменные рефлексы. Возможно, лучше, чем у нее. Виктор склабится, глаза его загораются знакомыми огоньками — в преддверии хорошей драки. Юрико тоже любит драться, и она дает гневу волю, кромсает и атакует, понимая, что Крид поддается и не нападает, лишь один раз дает ей понять, кто сильнее, когда с легкостью перехватывает ее кисть, и с такой же небрежной легкостью пропускает удар в живот. Юрико бьет сильно, достаточно, чтобы Крид отлетел на пару метров назад и впечатался спиной в дерево. Упав на землю, он смеется, глядя на пробитый живот.   
Вокруг образовалось поле, команда стоит поодаль, наблюдая. Старик Логан цокает языком, Домино с любопытством выглядывает из-за его плеча, Праудстар подходит ближе всех и резюмирует коротко, глядя на Крида:   
— Ты придурок. 

Юрико с ним полностью согласна. 

***

— Почему ты поддавался? 

— А ты хотела серьезной драки? 

Нет. Только выпустить пар.   
Юрико не отвечает, впрочем, судя по оскалу Крида — незачем, он и так все знает. 

***

Спустя пару месяцев она почти привыкает. Крид действительно изменился. Стал чуть чувствительнее, менее эгоистичным. Делится выпивкой, устраивает по вечерам небольшие вечеринки, играет в карты с Джимми Праудстаром и Домино. С Логаном они держатся на расстоянии, периодически вяло переругиваясь в стиле “сам дурак”, как дети малые. Иногда между ними накаляется атмосфера, Крид провоцирует и сам же отступает. Дураку ясно, что он что-то задумал, но что — никто не знает. Праудстар сверлит его пытливым взглядом, Логан же на удивление равнодушен. 

— Лишь бы меня не коснулось, — шепчет на ухо Домино. — Лучше пойдем выпьем. 

Юрико не уходит. Она следит, готовая вмешаться. По двум причинам: ссоры в команде она считает недопустимыми — это крайне непрофессионально, а еще хочется вернуть должок старику. 

*** 

— Что у тебя со стариком?   
Крид подходит сзади. 

— Волею судьбы в одной команде. 

— Я тоже с ним в одной команде, Ди, но не смотрю на него влюбленными глазками. 

— Я вырву тебе язык, Крид. 

Он толкает ее в бок локтем, не сильно, по-дружески, Юрико даже не огрызается, потому что привыкла.   
— Ну признайся, — смеется. 

— Я в долгу перед ним. 

— И? 

— Он спас мою жизнь. Мог бросить, имел на это право, но спас. 

— И? 

— Это было благородно. 

— Как мило. 

— Он мой враг. Старая версия заклятого врага из альтернативного будущего, я ненавижу его чуть меньше, но все же. 

— Меня не обманешь. 

— Катись к черту. 

***

Юрико стоит с Логаном в коридоре и обсуждает будущую миссию. Крид, проходя мимо, толкает Логана с достаточной силой, чтобы ослабленный после месива старик не устоял на ногах и упал. Юрико действует машинально: подставляет руки, хватает его, и поздно понимает, что сделала. Логан выглядит смущенным, Юрико, если б могла, покраснела. Долгую секунду смотрит на лицо Логана: испещренное морщинками, заросшее серо-белой щетиной, глаза голубые, чистого, холодного оттенка, и ресницы длинные-длинные. 

Симпатичный, в общем-то, мужчина. Юрико никогда не замечала. Она поднимает его рывком, потому что пауза затянулась слишком надолго.

— Спасибо, — сухо благодарит Логан, стараясь не смотреть на нее. — Я, пожалуй, пойду выпью. 

— Как скажешь. Продолжим разговор потом. 

— Можем выпить и поговорить, ты не против? 

Юрико колеблется, потом кивает. Уходя, оборачивается и мысленно режет взглядом Крида: тот стоит в проеме и, улыбаясь во все зубы, показывает ей большие пальцы. 

***

— Отвратительное ребячество, Виктор, — встречает его Юрико следующим утром на общей кухне базы. Если это можно назвать кухней. Крохотный столик и шкафчик с сухим пайком, плюс небольшой холодильник, забитый выпивкой — вот, собственно, и все. 

Он высыпает все хлопья в свою тарелку, садится и ест всухомятку. Подмигивает ей. 

— Не за что. 

*** 

Но чего не отнять у Крида — профессионализма. Высококлассного, расчетливого профессионализма, несмотря на кажущуюся поверхностность, несерьезность, ребячество и расслабленность. Крид всегда наготове, легко импровизирует и находит выход из ситуации. Договаривается, когда нужно, и чует, с кем полезно дружить, находит подход, врагов обращает в друзей, и это полезное качество. Союзники в Москве им могут пригодиться. 

За это можно его уважать. Совсем немного. И из всей команды с ним работать легче всего. Не скованный моральными принципами, строго выполняющий свое дело, без сантиментов, сомнений и лишних хлопот — почти идеально. 

Она наблюдает за ним, за командой, какую политику он ведет — доброго босса, заботящегося о своей команде. Ее не обмануть, да и никто ему по сути не верит, но всех все устраивает.   
Это, в конце концов, чертовски весело. 

***

Когда он пропадает, ей даже немного жаль. В одной команде среди наемников и убийц она чувствует себя комфортно. Есть чем заняться, получаешь деньги. Компетентный командир, неплохая компания. Формально Сила Оружия Икс перестала существовать, но она поддерживает связь со Стариком Логаном, и изредка Домино присылает ей смешные картинки из интернета.

***

Старик Логан говорит ей, что Логан, вероятно, жив. Нужно проверить. Она пишет Дакену, на всякий случай — Криду, и он отвечает. Юрико не думала, что он ответит. Она назначает встречу.   
Виктор объявляется с небольшим опозданием, больше похожий на себя прежнего, чем на того, кем он был последние четыре года. С Дакеном они сцепляются почти сразу. 

— Ты разве не простил папашу? 

— Нет, я его ненавижу. 

— А как же похороны, вот это все? 

— Я не думал, что он воскреснет. А что насчет тебя? Как там “путь росомахи”? 

— Не помню такого. 

— Хватит. У нас есть дела поважнее. Я отследила сигнатуру адамантия, как у Логана, в Аризоне. 

Крид, продолжая сверлить Дакена злым взглядом, говорит:   
— Тогда в Аризону. Убьем Логана и разойдемся по своим делам.   
Он встает и выходит из бара первым. 

Юрико неслышно выдыхает с облегчением. С Кридом все еще можно работать. 

*** 

Они, несомненно, облажались. Попали в западню в мертвый город в лапы проклятых зомби. Зомби. Как в фильмах ужасов. 

Дакен мертв — не суть важно как надолго, но сам факт. Ее мертвый отец жив и отхватил ей кисть. Логана нет в городе, а отслеженные сигнатуры адамантия принадлежат ее отцу.   
Крид говорит, что только что встретил своего мертвого сына. В голове не укладывается.   
Сотейра, зомби, воскресший Логан — прибавилось работенки. 

 

Крид бросает ее на съедение зомби, обещает оторвать голову, если окажется, что все это ее план угробить его, а потом выносит на себе из-под обломков взрыва и несет несколько километров до ближайшей заправки, и, неожиданно заботливо и мягко, усаживает на заднее сидение. 

***

— Я хотела тебя убить, когда ты бросил меня в окружении зомби. 

— Я хотел тебя прибить, когда меня укусил зомби. Представляешь? Звонишь мне ты, отвлекаешь, тут на меня нападет ходячий труп и кусает. И хуже всего, что я не исцеляюсь. Я думал, ты привела меня в ловушку. Хотел прибить. 

Юрико указывает на свою пострадавшую руку: 

— Как видишь, это не так. 

— Да понял уже. 

Крид заводит мотор и едет. Вслед доносятся крики хозяина машины, которого Крид бесцеременно вышвырнул вон, забрав ключи. 

— Я думала, ты бросишь меня, — вдруг говорит Юрико. Если подумать, за все время, проведенное в одной команде, она привыкла к другому Криду. Тому, что печется — хотя бы делает вид — о команде. 

Крид хмыкает, будто она сказала какую-то глупость.   
— Как я мог, Страйкс? 

Юрико кивает:  
— Спасибо. 

Виктор поворачивается, усмехаясь. Протягивает сжатый кулак. Юрико сомневается долю секунды, а потом тянется и тычется своим кулаком в его. Их костяшки соприкасаются с негромким глухим стуком. 

— Я думаю, — нехотя признается Юрико, придерживая обмотанный обрубок руки — Крид оторвал кусок своей футболки. — Это дружба. 

Он хмыкает:   
— Насколько это возможно среди таких, как мы. 

— Плохие ребята должны держаться вместе, помнишь? 

Крид смеется.


End file.
